


【源声】Pâtissier

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg
Relationships: 源声
Kudos: 12





	【源声】Pâtissier

崔始源到家的时候已经快两点了。大门滴滴响了两声紧接着感应灯打亮玄关地面，还有地上横七竖八翻着的金钟云的鞋。他脱了外套，又把散乱放着的鞋一双双摆到鞋架上。金钟云应该是睡了，从他进门到收拾好玄关没有发出一点声音。他也没有像往常一样喊一句“哥我回来了”，怕吵醒金钟云。  
家里昏暗安静，只留了走廊里一排昏黄的夜灯和客厅里的电影原声对白给他指引方向。他在拍摄的间隙给金钟云打了个电话，告诉他自己今天要拍个夜场估计很晚才能到家，让他别等了早点睡。金钟云在电话那边嗯嗯啊啊地答应着，说看完电影就睡。他再多说那边就嘟嘟囔囔着不开心了。  
虽然电话打过去，但他从未抱有金钟云会在自己回来的时候安安稳稳躺在床上睡觉的想法，不过在他踏进客厅一瞬间亮起的灯光和支着下巴坐在餐桌旁歪头看他的金钟云还是出乎他的意料。  
桌上摆了个小小的巧克力蛋糕，小到比他的手大不了多少那种，上面插了根火光摇曳的纤细蜡烛。金钟云坐在一边看他瞪大的眼睛逐渐被惊讶和喜悦填满，托在手心的脸上也不自觉地挂上笑容，可还要绷着鼻子装出不耐烦的样子说“等你半天了，慢死了。”  
崔始源刚洗过手，指尖上还带着冰凉的水汽，抚上金钟云后颈时冰得他缩了下脖子。  
“太凉……唔……”  
他隔着桌子和金钟云接吻，飘摇的烛光被他带起的风扫得颤了颤。  
金钟云嘴里还带着清爽的薄荷味，不知道是在他回来之前刚刷过牙还是多吃了几粒薄荷糖，总之让他的舌尖也有点清新的感觉。他总觉得金钟云是甜的，尝起来是被缤纷糖果装满的甜食罐子。裹在外面的柠檬酸粉融化后是甜味的内里，抵着他舌头的牙齿是舔一舔就会化开的牛奶硬糖，小巧柔软的舌轻轻咬一口就能吃到樱桃软糖里的酸甜夹心，温热粘稠的焦糖蜂蜜黏着他让他舍不得离开。  
可糖吃得太多嘴巴也会难受，他又不愿浅尝辄止，总是要等金钟云衔住他下唇内侧的软肉磨出刺痛的感觉才松开。  
“一回来就发情。”金钟云嘴上嫌弃着，却还用舌尖扫了一圈嘴唇，“快吹蜡烛许愿。”  
“我能收到哥的礼物么？”崔始源的上半身跨过半张桌子撑在金钟云身前，仰望着他露出乖巧的神情。  
他笑得像个对世界充满期待的男孩儿，让明知他已经看到放在椅子上的礼物盒的金钟云还是忍不住在说“你先吹蜡烛”的时候点了点头。  
那颗小小的烛火在通明的灯光下亮得微不足道，熄灭也只是变成一缕更加缥缈的烟，却承载了他年复一年的郑重祈愿。  
“要切蛋糕么？”金钟云不知道从哪儿摸出一把和蛋糕体型相当的餐刀打算递给崔始源，想了想还是把礼物盒放到了他手里，“还是别吃了，睡起来水肿拍摄的时候又麻烦。”  
“那我拆了？”崔始源也不在意是现在吃还是几个小时之后吃，倒是拆礼物的手有些迫不及待，话音还没落已经拉开了系着精致蝴蝶结的丝带。  
“你之前那个护照夹磨得挺厉害的了，给你买了个新的。”  
崔始源从棕灰色的绒布袋里抽出和他上一个几乎一样的护照夹，翻来覆去看了两遍之后确定这个新的和原来的确实是同款同色没什么差别。他很喜欢这个款式，不然也不会这么多年一直用着，不过他还是有些好奇：“哥为什么会选一个一样的？”  
“看你好像很喜欢的样子，之前那个都这样了不还是不舍得换。”金钟云手里拿着他的护照，四个角都磨得毛糙，松垮的边缘已经能塞进去一个指尖，“少爷也过得这么马虎？”他学着沈昌珉的叫法逗崔始源。  
“因为是你送的所以更不舍得换。”  
金钟云拿他没辙，这些搅动心跳的话总是这样毫无准备地落在他心上。他从崔始源的手下把自己的手抽出来，低着头给他换护照夹，说话的声音都嗡嗡地闷在嗓子里：“还有别的，你别只盯着我看。”  
另外一个和护照夹差不多大小的盒子里装的是个手机壳。他收到过无数个金钟云送的手机壳，有时候是因为“觉得这个图案很适合你”有的是因为“多买几个的话运费比较划算”，反正五花八门的理由都有，但是这个看起来应该是小牛皮和鳄鱼皮拼接的、触感柔软细腻迅速染上他的体温的昂贵手机壳应该是用来拼单配货凑运费的。  
“哥不用给我花这个钱。”崔始源在心里大概估了个价，但是在听到金钟云说出实际价格的时候还是有点惊讶。  
“也没有很贵，觉得这个你可以日常带出去就买了。”  
“哥在抱怨我很少用你送的手机壳么？”  
“知道就好。”他还想说「是不是嫌弃那些手机壳不符合你的形象」，又觉得这样说不太合适，于是搬出肉麻情话来反击崔始源，“这下你每次用手机的时候都会想起我了。”  
崔始源听了这句话笑着把金钟云的手包起来，看他的眼里带着明亮的爱意：“以后你送给我的东西我都会好好用的……而且我总是想着你。”  
他说得诚恳又真挚，像是在许什么事关重大的承诺，搞得金钟云忽然害羞起来，只能虚张声势：“呀干什么突然这么正经！什么想不想起的，我现在人就在这儿呢。快去洗澡睡觉，起来还有工作！”  
“谢谢哥。”他不听金钟云的碎碎念，拉起他的手细细吻过手背凸起的骨节，“陪我一起实现我每一年的愿望。”  
金钟云翻过手抚摸他的脸颊，冒出头的胡茬擦过手心一路刷到心口。他的大男孩今年也在好好的长大。他用拇指划过崔始源眼底的浮肿和暗沉，勾着他的手指柔声说着：“去吧，等你一起睡觉。”

金钟云靠在床头玩儿手机玩儿到下巴一点一点地敲在锁骨中间才等到崔始源洗完澡。他使劲从半睁不睁的眼皮中间瞄见崔始源边穿T恤边从浴室向外走，下一秒就把手机丢在床头整个人滑进被子里。  
另一侧的床头灯还亮着，低照度的灯光越过他在他身前铺开一片朦胧的光影。他不太喜欢睡觉时有光，即使昏沉困倦着也还是有一丝清醒的感觉让他无法入睡。金钟云朝后伸出手，摸到崔始源使劲推了一把，催他快点睡觉。他的大脑被困意占据，连听到崔始源问他问题都要进行复杂的处理。  
“什么几年前的照片……？”他的手腕还被崔始源拉着，不得已只能翻身朝着崔始源躺下，整张脸都藏在头发和枕头之间，说话的时候模糊又柔软，“看到手机里有就发出来了，都在一起这么多年了。”他像块软糯的年糕，快要融化在昏暗的夜晚的汤里，咕嘟咕嘟地说着仿佛和自己无关的事情。  
“呀你干嘛啊！”他快要睡着，突然被崔始源拽进被子里。棉絮织物隔开外面的光和空气，只留下呼吸之间两人共用的浴后乳液的味道。是杏仁的，还带着崔始源身上长久浸润出的混合木质的味道，“别乱动，都几点了，你还要拍摄。”  
干燥的、带着舒缓香气的木料在他身边燃烧出火红炽热的温度，带着他也滚烫起来。  
“哥总是让人心动。”  
明明这样干的人是你。  
金钟云心里想着，抵在崔始源腰上的膝盖却渐渐松开了，和他皮肉相贴地藏在连光都不会打扰的角落。他还困着，又被身边的体温动作扰得不得安宁，赌气似的也学着崔始源的动作顺着衣服摸进去。  
崔始源留恋他的腰线，他偏爱崔始源的腹肌，总之沿着柔软或分明的线条都摸到滚烫饱满的一团。  
“崔始源，我真是栽在你身上了。”  
“是我栽在哥身上才对。”崔始源半倾过身压在金钟云的肩膀上，腿也缠着金钟云露在睡裤外面的一截小腿把金钟云禁锢在身下。  
他们两个胳膊挨着胳膊，动作间肌肤摩擦生出灼热的感觉。金钟云使了个心眼，肘尖顶住崔始源手肘内侧脆弱敏感的皮肤让他不能动作，自己摆动小臂给予他简单直白的快感。崔始源果真没再动，任由他把那一根撸到笔挺坚硬，渗出的清液沾了金钟云满手。  
湿粘的声音填满两人间的缝隙，滑溜溜的手感也让金钟云的动作逐渐凌乱起来。他手还是小，环住一圈再动起来又有些力不从心里。耳边粗重的喘息也搅得他心烦意乱，最后带着被打扰的睡意涌出一股无名的火气，一口咬在崔始源肩膀上。  
“嘶……哥别用这张嘴咬我啊。”崔始源说着荤话，两颗卵蛋被金钟云捏了一下。他看不见金钟云的脸，但是脑海里已经出现紧闭双眼下沾染了情|欲粉红的脸颊气气地鼓起来的样子。  
“接下来你应该这么做。”他换了声线，压低着带上让金钟云情迷意乱的浓厚爱意和性味，转动手腕裹住金钟云饱满的顶端。  
金钟云的那根也有十足的分量，但是被他包在掌心伺候起来游刃有余。每一根神经都被剥开描画着他的掌纹，再用冠|状|沟感受修剪平整的指甲和指尖软肉的不同触感。他动了动和金钟云交叠的腿，膝盖挤进两腿中间用突出的关节挤压囊|袋，柔韧的肉与坚硬的骨碰撞在一起逼出金钟云难耐的呻|吟。  
金钟云从不羞于追逐在情|爱中获得的快意，他的腿抵在崔始源的大腿下面压向自己的身体，抓着崔始源搭在自己背上的手滑到腰臀连接的地方，贴近耳畔催他再快一点不要松手。  
崔始源抬头在他嘴角啄了一下，用虎口圈住硬热的一根沾着前液滑到顶端，拇指按在微凹的小孔上，剩下的几根手指张弛往复着抚过茎|身。金钟云被他磨得直哼，鼻子里挤出细微软糯的悠长呻吟。他又不肯乖乖被折腾，在崔始源的挺翘屁股上揉了两把，然后收回手专心挑逗早就在他手里滚烫鼓胀红亮的炙热。  
堆积的快|感滚滚而来的时候他们头抵着头，用呼吸在对方身上烫下缠绵的红色印记。  
呼吸交错着过了好一会儿，崔始源才抽出手去抓金钟云。高|潮过后困意和疲惫瞬间沿着神经爬进身体，可大脑又被飘然虚浮的浓重空虚填满，在清醒与梦境的边缘徘徊着。金钟云轻哼着躲开他要从缺氧的被子里逃出来，手心里的体液在崔始源身上留下湿漉漉的痕迹。他揪着崔始源的衣服下摆擦掉粘稠的白液，用还带着本人味道的手拍了拍崔始源的脸，含混地说着“快点睡吧，乖”，就拉着被子睡着了，也不管崔始源后面怎么收场。

崔始源有精准运作的生物钟，即使前一天晚上他拖着酣睡的金钟云给他擦干净屁股换好衣服，自己又在浴室里冲着冷水澡泻火，也还是准确无误地在七点醒过来。  
金钟云和他不一样，睡的晚了醒得就更晚。前一晚被放到床上时还闭着眼翻了个身非要背对着他，现在已经把额头贴在他胸口在他怀里缩成一个团。他在还沉睡的金钟云的头顶亲了一口，忽然想起几个小时前金钟云被他换衣服的动作搞醒时嘟嘟囔囔的嘱咐。  
他点开ins找到那条「HBD」，思考着怎么才能不露破绽地完成金钟云“别忘了评论我”的任务。他还是心动，即使已经看过那些年年月月间记录下的爱恋，再想起还是会觉得金钟云总是要比想象的更爱他。他心里揣着热恋般的悸动，脑海里又被胸前爱人的温热呼吸吹起各式的黄色气球，打出来的留言只好疏离又谨慎。  
等他再次醒来的时候身边已经没有了人。时间过了中午，南方的阳光还是被窗帘挡得严实。手机上有几条金钟云给他的留言，说先去一趟店里一会儿就回来，让他自己把海带汤热一热喝了。再翻一翻，又看到两张金钟云新发的合影。  
他刷着牙听见门口滴滴响了两声，出去就看见金钟云提了个大号的保温袋。  
“嗯？”牙刷还叼在嘴里，他歪着头发出点疑惑的声音。  
“去店里拿了两个蛋糕，上午刚做好的，正好你吃完饭去片场的时候带上。”金钟云顺手把袋子挂在他手上，换了鞋脱了衣服又拎着蛋糕拐去厨房给他热汤。  
金钟云煮海带汤的手艺比上一年又进步了一些，崔始源捧着大碗喝得意犹未尽还想再来一碗，结果被收了碗筷警告了一句“一会儿还要拍摄”。他心里忿忿，生日还要工作连男朋友煮的汤都不能喝到尽兴，于是拿出过十四岁生日的架势赖在金钟云的肩膀上要他送自己去片场。  
“你怎么和人解释啊？”金钟云拖着挂在他身上的大型挂件从厨房走到衣帽间，被人压得一句话中间喘了两口气。  
“蛋糕是哥店里的，哥当然要一起过来。”他进了衣帽间还不老实，推着金钟云压在衣柜门上吻湿了后颈。  
金钟云被他拱得腿软，怕他再发情只能答应了事。  
两个人开了崔始源的车，单排座椅连个合适的放蛋糕的地方都没有，只能让坐在副驾的崔始源抱在怀里。他抱着蛋糕开心了一路，到了停车场嘴角还是上弯着的。  
“今天应该拍到挺晚的吧？”金钟云边发信息边问他，“我把车给你留下让钟真过来接我吧。”  
“你开回去吧，我跟经纪人说好了他晚上来……哥你过来一点。”崔始源胸前摞着两个蛋糕盒让他不敢乱动。  
金钟云解了安全带探过身，躲过崔始源凑近的脸贴着他的脖子落下一个吻。他吻得轻，鼻息也像鹅绒柔软轻盈，在崔始源心口扫下怦然的爱意。  
“好好工作啊，我们崔演员最帅了。”即使车停得隐蔽金钟云还是不敢肆意拥抱，吻过之后就退回驾驶座，握紧崔始源抱着蛋糕的手。  
“哥晚上还等我么？”崔始源被金钟云推着下了车，刚走两步又跑回来，趴在车窗上问目送他上班的金钟云。  
“当然，我一直都会等着你。”

后来，也没有过很久，大概是电视剧开播两三周之后吧，有粉丝扒崔始源剧中同款扒到了手机壳。SNS上一片“剧组好有钱剧组好下本”的声音，后来有人说这个是不是崔始源的私人物品，大家又开始感叹“不愧是崔总”。  
金钟云刷到之后把手机怼到崔始源眼前，带着骄傲的笑意抱怨着“怎么都说是你买的，明明是我送的。”  
崔始源知道他这是在炫耀了，拉着金钟云拿手机的手把他搂进怀里，在他胸口蹭了蹭：“因为我的一切哥全都知道。”


End file.
